Node c -26 Sheoloth
'Node C -26 Sheleoth' This world is a variant of Faerun/Toril. The Gates are placed to interact with The Underdark. the Underdark is divided into three levels upper-dark, one to three miles, considered a buffer zone, and contested territory. The Middle-Dark, 3 to 10 miles deep is where many races have their cities and realms. The Deep below 10 miles - even residents of the under-dark dislike going down here. Monster city. Toril is considered Illithid teritory, or Beholder territory, something the Elves, Dwarves and Humans would change, if they could martial the strength. 'Prime' 01:00 - Drow, Sheloth 02:00 - (Locked) Druegar, Iron City 03:00 - Blank 04:00 - (Locked) Derro 05:00 - (Locked) (Special) Illithid 06:00 - The Rift 07:00 - (Locked) Dwarves 08:00 - (Locked) Antz 09:00 - Blank 10:00 - (Locked) Kuo-toa 11:00 - (Locked) Gnomes The Fissure is a huge canyon/fissure in the surface of Toril on the Faruen continent. Part of it is owned by the Golden Dwares, and part is too wild to be controlled. 'Alt:' 12:00 - Path to System 01:00 - (Locked) Lizardmen replace Humans 02:00 - (Locked) Memer and Saret have landed on Toril and open up a trading post 03:00 - Path to c -25 Fazia 04:00 - (Locked) The Centauri from Babylon 5, fight to pacify, Toril is fwd base 05:00 - (Locked) Orions have set up a trading post 06:00 - Path to Prime 07:00 - (Locked) Toril in the far future, Barbarians roam a ruined landscape 08:00 - Toril with the Truul as a species 09:00 - Path to C -27 Nyambe 10:00 - (Locked) The Third Imperium has just contacted Toril 11:00 - (Locked) The System Lord Apophis has invaded Toril to enslave the people. In all Alt, the portal opens in a temple in "The Rift" 'System' 01:00 - Anadia Planet closest to the sun and mostly populated by halflings and umber hulks. It is covered in canyons that dwarf the Great Rift and the equatorial regions are unlivable due to the sun's proximity. 02:00 - Coliar Coliar is a gas giant mostly populated with avian life-forms and other flying creatures. A few 'islands' of water and earth revolve around the planet's core. Elminster is said to own a resort on one of these islands. 03:00 - Blank 04:00 - Selûne Selûne is Toril's only natural satellite. Only one side of it ever faces the planet, the other side is always shrouded in darkness and this is where most activity takes place. It is named after one of Toril's native deities. Trailing in the orbit of this satellite are the Tears of Selûne. 05:00 - Karpri The fourth planet in the system is an oceanic world. It is an absolutely beautiful place to behold from wildspace. The poles are covered in pack ice hundreds of miles thick and stalked by deadly cold-loving predators while floating on the equators waters can be found seaweed which at some points can support up to five tons of weight but are also home to massive, dangerous insects. The waters of the world are inhabited by aquatic elves and predacious sea life, making this planet as dangerous as it is beautiful. 06:00 - Path to System 07:00 - Chandos Another oceanic world, Chandos' seas contain lumps of rock that, when piled high enough create highly unstable islands. Those living on these islands are the human, dwarven and orcish descendants from a pair of Spelljammers that crash-landed here long ago. Over time, they lost their technologies and developed an enmity for each other, forgetting their pasts and becoming primitive. 08:00 - Glyth Glyth is a harsh, ringed planet that has been occupied by the dreaded illithid for about a century. Plant life is continually burned by the harsh atmosphere or by the mind flayers to prevent their humanoid cattle hiding from them. A remarkably pure edible gelatin 'water' can be found in the place of seas, though the planet still has ice caps as normal, nothing lives there. Most activity occurs underground. As well as the planet's rings, Glyth is orbited by three satellites. One, known as Haven is a hollowed out asteroid and treated as neutral ground for the different mind flayer factions. Another, Mingabwe is a trading port for non-illithids. While orbiting Mingabwe is Polluter, an unmapped asteroid. A group of over 300 mercenaries from the Code Helm reside here conducting raids against illithids in the system. 09:00 - Blank 10:00 - Garden Garden is not actually a planet. It is a series of earth-masses connected together by a massive plant. Non-sentient life-forms create a balanced ecosystem with the many varieties of plant life growing here, but otherwise it is populated by pirates. Garden is also orbited by twelve satellites. 11:00 - H'Catha Consisting of a flat disc of 300-mile thick water with a single mountain in the center, this world looks like a giant wagon wheel, with the Spindle (the mountain) always pointing directly at the sun. Near the base of the mountain, six ports, each owned by a different type of Beholder accept Spelljamming traffic from other beholders (not ones who live on H'Catha as that would provoke a war) and a mysterious humanoid race. Other species are only allowed to land if they have goods to trade and leave as soon as they are done. The world is orbited by two satellites, Turnbetl and Lumbe. 'Stellar' 01:00 - Elvish Star Kingdom - Mahalma En' i' Giliath 16/16 - Portal is on a core world, Near the Starport 02:00 - Dwarvish Trade Alliance 18/11 - Portal is on one of the 7 core worlds, in a fairly cosmopolitan city 03:00 Blank 04:00 - Stellar Principalities 15/15 - the Portal is in one of the more powerful nations, in the same city as the star port. 05:00 - Gnomish Space 1/7 - The Portal is on a dismal world seldom visited, the portal is not far from an old campsite where survival and rescue supplies have been cached. 06:00 Blank 07:00 - The Empire of Golden King 2/17 the Portal is on a backwater forgotten world, near a starpart 08:00 - Orcish Kingdoms 4/13 - the Portal is on a backwater, neglected world. The portal is on the outskirts of small city 09:00 Blank 10:00 - Goblin Kingdoms 2/10 - the Portal is on a prison planet not far from the main landing zone where prisoners are cast off. 11:00 - Illithid domination 16/13 on an important Illithid world, in a large city. Category:Nodes Category:Crim's Game